


Can't Lose You

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [18]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Coma, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heartache, Heartbreaking, Heavy Angst, Injury, Major Character Injury, Marriage, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Near Death, Sweet, Wally West is Alive, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Dick has the perfect life a loving wife and two children but his world comes crashing down when his wife goes into a coma





	1. Chapter 1

"hey ba" a unfamiliar voice cut me off

-"Dick"

"Bruce?!"

-"Dick calm down Y/N's in the medical bay she's stable at the moment"

"what the hell happened?! Oh God! Oh no shit"

-"Dick I need you to calm down. I'm here now I sent Tim and Damian to get you"

"OK"

I hung up quickly packing the diaper bag for D/N 

"dad what's wrong?" S/N asked

"son your mom is in the.. Med bay" 

"what?! Is she ok what happened?!"

"hey hey it's gonna be alright son I promise"

He hugged me I kissed his head I heard the door open

"uncle D! Uncle 'Immy!" D/N yelled without a care in the world 

"hello niece"

Damian picked her up Tim walked up to me taking the diaper bag from me. We went to the Zeta-Beam going to the Cave. I ran to the med bay 

"Grayson calm yourself" Damian said irritated

I feel my muscles tence and my heart racing. She can't leave. Y/N is too important to me she's my everything, she's always been there for me, she's given me a family I didn't even know I wanted, she loves me, she's always been the one I love, she gave me everything, my life, my love, my heart, I can't lose my wife. I ran faster I stopped seeing her Dinah using a heart heart defibrillator no! No! I ran in Bruce stopped me I hear her heart monitor she's alive. I grabbed Bruce's collar 

"you said she was stable!" 

He moved my hands "her heart rate dropped we had to use the heart defibrillators to save her life"   
.... 

I sat on the chair Y/N in a comatose state. They hooked my wife up to a IV and NC breathing tube. Her face wounded, bruises everywhere that would not heal for a long time, her arm in a sling, her stomach, her legs, her arm's bandaged. I slowly walked to her too afraid to touch her fearing I would hurt her. I sat on the chair looking at her. Her heart monitor beeping the only hope I can hold on too that she's going to be alright. I hear Wally he walked in putting his hand on my shoulder

"I'm so sorry Dick"

"the kid's ok?"

"they're playing with the team. Is there anything I can do?"

I stood seeing Bruce Wally ran out I stood there waiting for him to tell me what the hell happened to my wife. He told me everything it was supposed to be a easy mission in and out to get Intel. What they didn't know was that it was a trap. Y/N went in with Garfield, Tim and Bart only to get ambushed by Deathstroke, Sportsmaster and The Terror Twins. Y/N being the leader and Deathstroke knowing she's my wife.. She took the worst beating. She got separated from the team they went searching finding Y/N unconscious. My body shaking from complete anger. I feel my knees wanting to buckle I sat down. Bruce touched my shoulder and walked out. Day's past I bearly ate. I feel cold, alone, helpless, depressed, broken, I feel exhausted but I can't sleep I refuse to knowing she could need me and I not know. I hear my daughter walk in with her blanket and toy. I picked her up feeling exhausted

"I miss mommy daddy"

"I know sweetheart she's just sleeping" 

"for how long?" 

"I-I don't know sweetie" 

I turned Jason! He walked in he rolled his eye's 

"dammit Dick you look like hell I'll put D/N to bed you get some damn sleep" 

"I'm fine" 

"no you are not fine you look like shit you're not doing anyone any good doing this to yourself. Look at it like this you don't take care of yourself and Y/N will kick your ass second thought I think I might enjoy watching that" 

I rolled my eye's Jason took D/N and walked out. I saw Artemis she folded her arm's 

"you know he's right" 

I sighed and sat on the chair...


	2. Chapter 2

I felt someone touch my shoulder I jolted my eye's open 

"hey easy man I just brought you something to eat" 

Wally gave me the food wall I continued staring at my wife

"please eat" 

"I'm not hungry" 

"Dick she's too stubborn to leave you she will kill you when she wakes up and sees you like this" 

That night I sat by her bed on a chair 

"the kid's are doing great been playing with everyone S/N is worried sick about you, D/N is just asking when you will wake up. I'm uh doing OK no I'm not. I can't live without you I can't lose you ok" I started crying again "I'm not going to lose you Y/N. I need you our kid's need their mother. I can't do this alone I miss my wife. You are my entire life Y/N.. I love y-you.. " 

I started sniffing and then started sobbing I laid my head on the bed with my hands on my neck. I felt a all to familiar touch on my left hand I looked Y/N!

"oh Y/N" 

"Y-you look like hell" 

I laughed crying she touched my face I kissed her hand. She gently sat up

"hey esay you've been unconscious for a few day's let me run some test and make sure you're OK" 

I ran test she's gonna be OK 

"I'm fine honey s-stop worrying about me... You ok?"

I nodded she shook her head

"don't lie to your wife babe"

I smiled and helped her lay back down carefully

"you should rest honey" 

"you look like you need some sleep lay down with me.. I'm cold"

"I don't want to hurt you. I'll get you another blanket"

"Dick just sh-hut up and hold me"

"stubborn wife of mine" 

She smirked and scooted I carefully laid next to her both of us on our side facing each other. I feel my eye's swelling wanting to cry. She touched my face wiping away my tears

"I really thought I'd lost you"

"shhh I'm here now I am not going anywhere"

We kissed I carefully wrapped my arms around her avoiding her tubes........

Y/N's P. O. V

I opened my eye's seeing my husband gone I saw S/N. I smiled he started sobbing. I hugged him he hugged me easily

"my sweet baby boy"

"oh mom I thought I lost you"

"shh I'm here mommy's here"

"mommy you're awake!!" D/N said

She crawled on the bed and hugged my neck. I'm in a lot of pain but I don't even care I saw Dick he smiled


End file.
